Poets and Journalists
by zinc14
Summary: Levi is a poet and Eren a journalist. They meet in college and things happen; some lovely and some...well, not so much. (The first few chapters are boring but it gets better-I promise.) ErenxLevi Rated M for language and maybe some smut.
1. Shared Stares

Levi

The cab ride was long, slow, and filled with small chat from the driver, whom he eventually blocked out. Levi had decided to wait a few years to go to college; therefore, he was older than any of the other freshmen. Back in high school, he would have referred to them as freshmeat, but since he was one of them, he refrained from doing so. Lost in his thoughts, Levi rocked off to sleep.

He awoke to the cab driver gently shaking him; Levi instinctively shoved him off with surprising force, startling the taller man. He quietly mumbled an apology and paid him for the drive. As he grabbed his luggage, he could hear annoying voices of younger freshmen behind him. Turning around, he met ones gaze. Normally, he would've flipped him off or thrown a punch, but he was mesmerized. He didn't know what by, but he knew the kid's eyes didn't help. The blue-green eyes met his gaze and lightly blushed. "Maybe I have some classes with him…" he hopefully thought. Sure the guy was probably much younger than him, but Levi didn't seem to care; the kid was fucking gorgeous and that's all it took for Levi to want to see him more.

Levi headed to the administration building to get his schedule and quickly headed to his dorm. Before he got inside, he was approached by two people. One was very loud and obnoxious and the other was trying to calm her down. The girl was a brunette with her hair up in a ponytail who was tall-but everyone was tall compared to him-and skinny...and extremely crazy. The other one, a male, was buff and taller than the girl. He had blonde hair styled in an undercut a bit fancier than Levi's. The girl introduced herself and her friend.

"Hi! I'm Hanji! This is Erwin!" Levi flinched at how loud they were.

The man named Erwin mumbled an almost inaudible hi to him. Levi was quite annoyed at them for just intruding on him like that.

"What do you want?"

"Jeez someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed,' Hanji chuckled. "We, and by we I mean mainly me, wanted to introduce ourselves to some of the young freshmen!" Levi noticed they were constantly smiling even after what he'd said.

"Look, I don't know who you are, and I don't intend to. So if you'll let me, I'm going to get inside before I have to talk to you anymore."

"Awww...Erwin, he doesn't remember us."

"How could he? It's been a long time Hanji, You know that."

"Am I _supposed_ to know you two?" Levi questioned. He was pretty sure he'd remember them if he'd ever met them. Besides, why would he hang out with them-Hanji was too outgoing for his liking.

"YES."

"Hanji, quiet down."

"Sorry...Well I hoped you would remember us...we did kind of save your ass a while back." Suddenly the memories rushed back. He didn't know if he should be happy or upset to see them again.

"Sorry I forgot you guys...it's just been so damn long"

"I know! Too long don't you think Levi?"

"Uh..sure."

"C'mon Hanji, he probably needs some rest." And with that, they left.

Levi took his bags to his room and unpacked everything neatly. He was actually surprised at how clean the dorm was-it wasn't as clean as he'd have liked it to be, but it was good enough for now. After he unpacked, he was too tired to clean, so he plopped on his bed and drifted off to sleep.

Note:These first few chapters are broring but it gets better if you read on-I promise! It's my first story so that may explain the lack of creativity but it really does get better!


	2. Shared Stares, Eren's Perspective

Eren

He arrived to the college a little while after Mikasa and Armin and met up with them near the fountain to chat with them. He hadn't seen them all summer and wanted to catch up on their lives. As soon as they saw him, their faces lit up with excitement….well, that was mainly Mikasa, but she was his sister, so he didn't expect much less from her.

As they were chatting it up, Eren felt that he was being watched. Looking around, he met the gaze of a shorter man with beautiful grey-blue eyes and his cheeks started to heat up the slightest bit. Eren wasn't one to normally blush, no matter the circumstances. He even had to run through town naked after losing a bet against Jean, but it didn't faze him. The blushing surprised Eren and he forced himself to casually look away from the man and continued in his conversation with Armin and Mikasa.

Eren trudged his dorm, tired from the walk up four flights of stairs because the damned elevator didn't work. He dropped his bags and inspected the area. It had a small kitchen/dining room connected openly to a small, lightly furnished living room. He headed to his room, but heard a sudden knock on the door followed by a shy voice he recognized as Armin's. He wanted to just ignore him, but Armin was his best friend, so he couldn't just shrug him off like that. He reluctantly opened the door as Armin was about to leave.

"Oh! Eren! I thought you had already gone to sleep! Oh, well, do you want to get lunch with Mikasa and me?" the blond asked.

"Sure Goldilocks. Where are we going?"

"Mikasa was thinking about the Taco Bell just down the street. And don't call me Goldilocks, you know I hate that."

"I was just teasing…ease up a bit. Anyways let's go; I'm starving."

After dinner, Eren got his schedule and headed to his dorm. He noticed the guy who had been staring at him in was in the dorm across from the hall. _Shit...maybe he won't notice that I'm so close.._ To his luck, two people had distracted the raven haired man and Eren went into his dorm. His bed was a welcome sight, and after lunch, he needed a nap. As he walked he clumsily tripped over the bag in the middle of the floor. _I really should have moved that..._ He got up and landed on his bed to dozed off.


	3. Staring is Rude Levi

Levi

He awoke to his alarm blaring at him. It was the day of the orientation required for freshmen; although he really didn't want to go, he decided that he needed to=due to knowing nothing about the place other than what he had read online. _College Sina_. The name made it sound boring, but it was the exact opposite. College Sina was large and beautiful. It had windows, fountains, and (gladly) coffee shops everywhere. At two stories high, it was very tall, and, surprisingly, elegant.

Levi had jumped in the shower and relaxed as the hot water poured over him. Showers had always been his way of escaping; they soothed his muscles and allowed his head to clear. He got out and dried himself off and got dressed. He decided on jeans and a casual, grey v-neck to match his eyes. Even though it was summer, he wore his usual boots that he had always thought were quite beautiful-for boots that is.

The coffee shop was only about ten minutes from his dorm. As he got closer, Levi saw him; the beautiful blue-green eyed brunette kid. He didn't realize he'd stopped walking until the kid looked his way. Levi could feel the heat growing on his cheeks. " _Why the hell am I blushing…it's just some stupid kid!"_ Levi thought angrily. The taller was walking towards him. _ShitShitShit…What the hell am I supposed to do? It's not like I have an excuse for staring!_

"You know it's rude to stare, right?"

 _Shit! What do I even say? His voice is so amazing though…I want to hear more of it…._

"Hello? Earth to Shorty?"

"Who in hell said you could call me that" Now he was passed; NO one called him shorty. Sure, he knew he was short, but he still hated being called that.

"Jeez, sorry. I just didn't know what to call you..."

"Levi."

"Huh? I couldn't hear you; could you say that again?"

Levi was surprised at how polite the kid was; he thought the kid would just be annoying and rude like most of the other kids. Ok sure Levi was rude too, but it was Levi-no one expected him to be nice.

"I said my name is Levi."

"Oh! Nice! I'm Eren! It's nice to meet you Levi!"

Despite holding three drinks, Eren held a hand out for Levi to shake, but of course, was declined. What could he say? He didn't know where the kid's hands had been.

"Well, Eren, I need to go so I can get to the orientation so will you move?"

"Oh, sorry. Hehe…Well I'll see ya around Levi!"

He'd like that; even though he would never admit to it.

After getting his tea-preferred over coffee any day- he headed over to the large auditorium and took a seat close to the door. Levi hated crowds, so he made sure whenever he was going to be in one, to sit next to the closest exit, just in case he became overwhelmed.

As soon as orientation was over, he headed back to his dorm, but not before getting another tea. Before he was able to get inside, he heard a familiar voice from down the hall at the stairs. _Please tell me it's not him- anyone but him. Hell, Hanji and Erwin would be a more welcome sight than the titan._ But just as he expected, it was Eren. Levi fumbled with his dorm key and luckily got inside in time so Eren wouldn't see him.

Levi didn't know how long he'd been there' an hour? A few minutes? Who knew? After he relaxed against the door, he decided to clean to get his mind cleared, since he wasn't in the mood for a shower right then. Being the clean freak he was, he had brought plenty of supplies-just in case, ya know? It took him a few hours, but he finally finished. The dorm may have been clean before, but now it was spotless. Levi got in the shower and put on some pajamas for bed; he was exhausted. And yet, he couldn't sleep. The Titan, Eren's new nickname, was on his mind-but Levi had no idea why. He decided to make some tea to help him sleep, and that's exactly what it did. Even if it was a light sleep, he slept well and hoped he wouldn't awaken until morning.


	4. Orientation Day

Eren

He awoke suddenly from his dream. _Damned nightmares…they're becoming more frequent…_ Eren got in the shower to get the nightmare out of his mind. Since it was only six, he decided t go for a much needed jog. As the air started to become warmer, he decided to go back to his dorm. He got dressed in black jean shorts and a white t-shirt and brushed his hair to head out.

On his way to orientation, Eren went to the café to get some coffee for Armin, Mikasa, and himself. After he had paid for them, he noticed a man staring at him like he was something special; he started to approach the man, soon realizing it was Levi. They had a small, awkward chat, and Eren went on his way to get with Armin and Mikasa.

"Hey!" Armin waved at him with a gentle smile.

"Hey Armin! Mikasa! I got you guys some coffee!"

"Oh my god, Eren, thank you so much; I really needed this."

"Yea, thanks Eren…" Mikasa was a bit more subtle with her thanks, but he still heard her.

"So are we gonna go to orientation or can we skip it?" The question was mostly aimed at Mikasa because she was always acting like their mother.

"We're going' whether you want to or not. You two barely did any research- that is if you did any at all- on this college, so you at least listen to orientation."

"Fine." Armin and Eren quietly grumbled. They hated to sit still and could barely go five minutes without talking, so this was going to suck.

They took their seats close to back, but Mikasa still made sure they didn't talk or try to bail out. About twenty minutes in, he got bored and decided to look at the faces surrounding him. Eren looked to the right, and was a few chairs down, the grey-eyes man he ran into that morning. _I didn't know Levi was a freshman…He looks old enough to be a senior…Oh well, none of my business._ He tried to watch the orientation, but his eyes kept going back to the sarcastic midget. _Eh…who can blame me? He IS hot…._ Losing track of time, he almost didn't realize when the orientation ended.

They headed back to his dorm for lunch because none of them felt like going out that day. As they got closer, Eren noticed Levi going in dorm as if he was in a hurry. _I wonder what his problem is…did he hear us coming and just doesn't like me so he resorts to hiding in his dorm? Oh well' I shouldn't worry about it._ Armin made them some sandwiches and cold lemonade.

After talking for about an hour, Armin and Mikasa left Eren to unpack and settle in for a little bit. That was only after Mikasa made sure he was ok alone at least twenty times. _Talk about overprotective…I really can't blame her though after what had happened with Mom…_ He stuffed his clothes in the drawers not even bothering to fold them, and put everything else on top of the bureau not caring how cluttered it was. _Maybe I should see if Levi is okay…_ He wondered. _He looked like he was going to be sick or something…Nah; I doubt he'd enjoy my company considering how rude he was this morning…._

Eren put on some sweats and a tank and went on the second jog of the day, making sure to bring his wallet because he knew he would be back to the café for some coffee; he never thought he could have too much, he'd always loved coffee, and like every coffee he'd had, it didn't affect him-energy wise that is.

Back at his dorm, Eren got changed and watched some movies. He really didn't want to watch them alone, but he didn't think Armin and Mikasa would be up for it, and it's not like he had anyone else, Yes, he considered Levi, but knew Levi probably didn't even like him so Eren sat alone re-watching Star Wars. After the fourth movie, he took a shower and went to bed. By that time it was already at least three, and he had his first classes in morning that he didn't want to miss. Most of them contained something to do with literature, except the required math and history; He didn't mind history, but math was a different story. He barely got enough good grades in math to get a scholarship; he got a lucky and received a C in that class which the college accepted. Eren really hoped he was done with it, but apparently not. The college probably thought he was stupid and needed more knowledge on that terrible subject. The thing was, he just didn't care for it; it was just so fucking boring in all of his math classes he couldn't stand it. Lost in his thoughts, Eren drifted off into a deep sleep with no nightmares that night.

Note:I know this is really cheesy but thanks to you people who have actually taken time out of their day to read this horrible monstrosity)


	5. Beloved Literature

"A heart like honey'

you pollinated the earth with kind words'

and when you laughed,

it was like watching a flower bloom.

When asked, others may say different things

but what I remember

is that you are a garden of color

entirely sweet and lovely

and when you left,

you uprooted from me

the flowers for which I had

a reason to shine."

Levi

He took a shower and went out to get his usual black tea from the coffee shops. The day was quite a bore until he realized a certain person was in every literature class he had. Always the same person. Levi found that odd, that they had the same exact classes as him. He thought it could be Hanji, but he realized he was wrong when he approached the taller person. _What the hell? Why is he of all people in literature…he looks like he couldn't even sit still long enough to write a single word…_ He was right. Eren really couldn't sit still: unless he enjoyed what he was doing. That way he could sit still for hours and hours on end. It surprised Levi to think the kid might have a single creative thought. It also scared him, because if the kid was creative, it had to be beyond any other person he's ever met in his life. Eren was outgoing; all that energy put into one thought-why hasn't his head exploded yet?

He reached Eren in what seemed to take forever, but he didn't mind-he'd take all day if he could.

"Hey! Levi! Over here!" Eren waved at him with a goofy grin on his face.

 _I know I was already heading his way, but seriously..that brat is way too damn loud._

"What do you want, Brat?"

"Hey! I am NOT a brat! Anyways, I noticed we're in the same classes. I didn't think of you as a writer; what are you taking them for?"

"What's it to you?" Levi knew, somehow, that he couldn't just walk off-the Brat was stubborn, and anyone could see that.

"I was just wondering, jeez. So, you still didn't answer my question."

"I'm a poet. Got a Problem with that?"

The aggressiveness in the comment startled Eren.

"Uh…no… I can't really see you as a poet; you have like, no emotions."

"It doesn't matter. Why are you taking them? You seem the type that can't sit still to write a word."

Eren chuckled to Levi's enjoyment. He'd made the Titan laugh….talk about an accomplishment.

"I'm a journalist, duh. Right now all I do is the college's papers, but I plan to get a job with the _New York Times_!"

"You have big dreams, kiddo. You might want to, I don't know, lower your expectations?" At that moment, Levi knew he had made a mistake. It was as if Eren's whole face became darker.

"Hey, I'm just joking. Please don't make that face. You can make it there, it may be hard but you might end up as the top writer ya know?" That didn't help. _Shit. Why did I have to destroy the kid's hopes….talk about a bad day._ Suddenly, he heard the most beautiful and heartfelt laugh in the world. Lookingup, he saw that Eren was the person laughing.

"W-What's so funny? Huh? Why are you laughing, Brat?"

"Y-hahahahahah-you fell for it! Oooohhhh that is fantastic! You actually have feelings! And I got to see them in person! I deserve a trophy!"

"Whatever." Levi started to head to his dorm and soon realized the kid was following him.

"The hell are you doing, Brat?"

"I'm going to my dorm. What are YOU doing?"

He decided that not answering was the best possible choice in this situation.

Levi was a bit upset that Eren had to go, but to his delight, he realized they were right across the hall from each other.

A few minutes after he got into his dorm, Levi heard a light knock at his door. _Stupid kid. What does he want now?_ To his surprise, it, sadly, wasn't Eren.

"Hanji? Erwin? What are you two doing here?"

Before Erwin could speak, Hanji interrupted him.

"We're going out! I thought we could take some time and catch up! It's been what, six years? Look, that doesn't matter. Whether you like it or not, we're going to get some grub and talk."

Even though he wasn't in the mood to eat, Levi knew he had no choice; Hanji was almost as stubborn as he was. Grabbing his keys, they headed out to the café/coffee shop and they talked until it closed. Levi never knew what they were talking about completely because he had something else on his mind: Eren.

Note: Poem creds to Andrea Michelle, her book _Kalopsia_ on pg. 375. I'll probably be quoting a lot more from her in this story so be prepared. And since it's summer, I'll be writing about every day /every other day cos I have literally nothing else to do.


	6. A Terrible Loss

Of one thing I'm sure:

love is supposed change you.

One drink of golden recklessness

from those eyes

the color, the warmth,

of autumn sun's goodnight kiss,

and the world has lit ablaze.

We may leave ash in our wake

but who would notice

with flame so strong

even the fallen stars are reborn.

Eren

After his encounter with Levi, Eren couldn't get him off his mind. _He was so adorable…it was like he actually cared for a second. Who am I kidding? Why would he care about me…we barely know each other…oh well, I should just forget about it anyways._ That night Eren met up with Armin and Mika and went to a club they found driving around one day after classes ended. Eren and Armin ended drunk off their asses while Mikasa, being the responsible adult, stayed sober so she could take them back to their own dorms.

The next day, Eren woke up with a major hangover. His head poinded and he felt like he was going to vomit. Sitting up, he looked around and soon realized he wasn't in his own room. He decided to get up and look around, thinking he was in Armin or Mikasa's dorm. As he reached the kitchen, he wished he was dead. Levi was sitting in one of the chairs he must have bought, because the college sure didn't provide them.

"Ay, Brat. You're finally awake."

"W-What am I doing in y-your dorm?" _Shit. Why the hell was I stuttering?_

"You were brought in by your girlfriend or sister or whatever. She asked me to make sure you were ok when you woke up, and when I tried to refuse, she gave this…glare. I wanted to keep my head so I allowed you to stay."

 _Shit I hope I didn't do anything stupid…_

"She's my sister, but t-thanks; I think I'll…uh…b-be going n-now."

"You're not going anywhere, Jaeger. Like I said, I want to keep my head, and if you leave here like that, I surely won't have one long enough to explain to your sister why you look like shit."

"O-Ok…"

"Go take a shower. You can borrow some of my clothes while I get yours washed. And don't make a mess or else _you're_ the one who'll be missing a head."

Eren sighed. Levi was a stubborn asshole. He decided to do what he was told because he believed Levi could kill him. He made it as quick as possible, besides, it _was_ awkward using someone else's shower; especially when his dorm was right across the hall.

He changed into Levi's clothes and went into the kitchen smelling something delicious.

"Ay, Brat, you hungry?"

"Um…a little bit, I guess." Eren felt awkward with in Levi's clothes, in Levi's dorm, along with Levi making him breakfast. _Why is he doing this for me? I know Mikasa would say something like that, but she would be fine if I was a little sick. She'd always said I'd learn-even though I of course never did._

A plate that consisted of bacon, eggs, and fluffy pancakes was set in front of him.

"Um…Thanks…"

"You're welcome, Brat.'

"Why do you call me brat?"

"Because you are one."

"What? I am not!"

"Oh, but you are." He saw Levi slightly smirk as he turned around to make more food."

Unconsciously, Eren found himself gloating over Levi's beauty. His back was bare with his muscles showing; his legs were perfectly squeezed in jeans that showed off his ass. Levi turned around and Eren stared at the muscles on his chest.

"Brat! The fuck are you doing?"

 _Shit what do I do…._ Eren felt his face heating up at a rapid pace.

"Uh…um…I w-wasn't doing an-anything…W-What did y-you think I w-was doing…?"

"Well to me it looked like you were gawking at me, Eren." Levi smirked at him again and Eren blushed violently. _He actually said my name? He sounded so sexy though…holy hell. Why didn't he just call me brat like always? Oh well. He's probably just fucking with me, besides he_ _ **is**_ _an asshole…_

"Ay, Brat, are you going to fucking answer me or not?"

 _There we go, normal Levi._

"U-um I d-don't know w-what y-you're talking about.."

Eren really wanted to get out of there, but couldn't think of any excuse that would be at least halfway decent to convince Levi.

"You can leave now if you want to." Levi said, practically reading Eren's mind.

"O-Ok. Um..thanks for breakfast…Cya around." And with that Eren left the dorm and went into his own.

"Thank god that's over" He tells himself. After taking a long shower, Eren decided to sleep some more; he was still tired and it might just help this hangover go away. Since it was Saturday, he didn't need to worry about staying up late and going to class.

When he woke up, it was about midnight and he could hear someone tapping at his door.

"Coming!" He snickered, knowing how immature he could be sometimes.

He opened the door to see a face he didn't expect.

"Grisha." Eren grit his teeth and tried not to become violent. His father, Grisha, hated him. At least they had one thing in common, even though it was hatred for each other, it was something.

"Eren, we need to talk."

"OK. Start talking."

"May I at least come in?"

"No." Eren was angry that Grisha had shown up after what he'd done to Eren and his mother.

"Fine. I wanted to tell you that she's dead, Eren."

"She?" Even though he knew exactly who Grisha was speaking of, he wanted to think it wasn't her.

"Your mother, Eren. Suicide. She-"

Eren interrupted him."IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! WHAT YOU DID TO US! WHY? WHY DID YOU DO THAT! GODDAMNIT GRISHA! LEAVE! AND NEVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN!" Eren slammed the door in his father's face and sobbed into his hands. He couldn't believe it, yet he could. The way Grisha treated Eren and his mother was cruel. He was a madman, and even worse drunk, so he couldn't blame her. Carla was the one who helped through everything, defended him. She was the reason he went on to college and follow his dreams, and now, she was no longer there. Eren wanted to be angry, but he couldn't. His mother was strong, and she deserved to be away from the crazy man who was his father. Eren shuddered at the word. _Father…huh. That's exactly what Grisha never was._

Eren was still sobbing as he heard a knock on his door.

Thinking it was Grisha, he yelled. "I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE SO DO IT GOD DAMNIT!"

"Eren, open up, he left." Recognizing the voice, he opened the door to see Levi, Mikasa, and Armin standing in front of him.

"What do you guys want?" He wiped his face with the back of his hand.

"Come here." Eren let Mikasa hold him and they eventually ended up in the living room.

"I'm so sorry, Eren. I know how much she meant to you." Mikasa was the only one speaking while Armin and Levi sat there awkwardly.

After a while, Mikasa left Eren with Levi, but very reluctantly. She only did it because she had to wake up early to go to work. Being an intern wasn't easy, but she, of course, could handle it well.

Eren really didn't want to do anything Levi had suggested, but he got an idea: cuddling. He knew Levi probably didn't enjoy it, but knew he'd feel at least a little bit better afterwards. To his surprise, Levi agreed to his request and carried him to the bed, since it would be uncomfortable on the couch. They cuddled for hours and Eren soon fell sound asleep.

Note: Once again creds go to Andrea Michelle and her _Kalopsia_ for the poem. Oh, and by the way, I'm really sorry if this is a bad fanfic; it's the first I've written and, as you can tell, I am most definitely not good at this. But thanks so much for reading! The next chapter will be updated soon! Please please please review! Lots of love!- worstexpectations (Tell me if this was too long or just right)


	7. Levi's Feelings and Eren's Smile

"I must have been born without skin

for all the energy of the universe

has made home in my heart.

I am a mess of thick, tangled emotion."

Levi

He didn't know how long he sat there waiting for Eren to fall asleep, but he knew it was a long time. Levi really, really hated cuddling, but since the kid just lost his mom, he gave in. Levi tried to stay awake-really; Eren was just so warm, and he'd stayed up the night before taking care of him. Levi drifted off to sleep, trying so hard to remain, only to fail in the end.

Levi woke up, quite confused too, with Eren holding tightly onto him. Trying not to wake the brat, he shuffled off the bed and went to the kitchen, soon realizing he wasn't in his own dorm. The events of last night came back to him and he felt bad for getting away from the kid, but decided that making breakfast would be a better idea than just sitting there hungry. Looking around Eren's dorm, he found the ingredients perfect for pancakes. He heard shuffling from the bedroom, knowing Eren had awoken. Since the pancakes had finished, Levi put some on a plate, along with some bacon, grabbed the maple syrup, and headed to the bedroom.

"L-Levi?"

"Hey; how are you holding up?"

"I-I think I'll be okay…"

Levi knew he was lying; he may not have known Eren too long, but he knew when anyone was lying.

"Alright. I made you some breakfast." He handed the plate of pancakes and bacon over smiling. It wasn't a real one; it was more of a "I'm sorry" smile.

"T-Thanks Levi….I'm sorry i-if I was annoying you last n-night.."

"Tch. You have no reason to be sorry, Brat. It's not your fault."

"I know, but still-"

"No, it's not your fault so you will _not_ apologize, ok?"

Eren shut up as he ate his pancakes in silence. Levi saw tears falling off of his face and used his hand to wipe them away.

He put the plate of food on the nightstand and took Eren in his and pet his hair.

"Shh, Shh. It' be ok, Eren; don't worry. Everything will work out." He cooed not knowing if what he said was completely true.

They sat there until Levi decided to try to get Eren to take a shower, besides, the last one he'd had was early that morning. Eren reluctantly obliged to Levi's request, but stayed put. Levi took the matter into and carried Eren bridal style into the bathroom and turned on the water.

"Are you ok or will you need help?"

"I-I think I might be o-ok."

"I'll take as a no."

He could hear Eren give a quiet sigh in relief. Levi helped the kid undress and put him into the bath. He was surprised by the lack of tension in the room but it was still awkward.

"L-Levi?" Eren nervously mumbled.

""Yes, Brat?"

"T-Thank you- for everything.."

Eren may have been wet and naked, but Levi didn't care as he was dragged into a hug.

"It's ok, kid. There's no need to thank me."

"B-but-"

Levi interrupted him.

"I already said its fine."

Eren quieted after that, and Levi let him go and went to walk of before he heard his name being whimpered.

"L-Levi? C-Can you stay for a little b-bit? I know it might be weird because we're both guys and I'm naked, but I…I really don't wanna be alone right now…"

"Um..sure…" Levi felt a bit awkward, but sat down beside the tub as Eren talked to him.

"Levi, you might hate for this, but I noticed something…I don't…odd that you do."

Levi was confused; what odd thing could he possibly do?

Eren continued. "You act…I don't know…nicer..around me I guess. You usually completely ignore people or just flat out threaten them-you've done neither to me. Why is that?"

Levi was reluctant to reply; he didn't know how to explain his feelings when he didn't even know what they were.

"I-When I first saw you…I don't know what it was..I-I just couldn't get those gorgeous eyes off my mind…" Eren slightly blushed at the compliment.

"When I realized our dorms were close, it didn't help. I wanted to talk to you, but I guess I was…scared? I'm not sure. I didn't know if you'd reject my offer to hang out or get coffee or just, I don't know, watch a fucking movie. All that I know is that I can't forget about you- no matter how hard I try, it's fucking impossible because you just kept showing up; in class, at my dorm 3 am in the damn morning, or like right now, how I want to avoid you but I'm pushed into taking care of you and I try to pretend I don't care but obviously that didn't work…" He awaited for Eren to reply to soon notice he was being hugged again.

"I think we should hang out more, Rivaille. I believe we would make great friends…maybe more."

"How do you know my name?"

"I lived in France for a while so I know a bit here and there." Eren smiled; all the shit he'd been through and he was smiling; this caused Levi, against his will, to let out a gentle smirk. He was glad Eren didn't notice, or if he did, he neglected to bring it up.

Eren was washed and Levi carried him to bed (it was already about 1 am) and almost left the room before Eren said something.

"Sleep with me, please. I don't want to have any nightmares tonight."

Levi didn't question it; he just got into the bed as the Brat huddled up next to him.

"Ay, Brat, what do you think you're doing?"

"Cuddling?"

Levi let out a sigh in defeat; the kid had been through hell that day and he didn't want to make it worse so he just let it go. They fell asleep just like that.

Poem: Of course, Andrea Michelle and her book Kalopsia.

Note: This is getting good! Well, for me I guess-since practically (literally) no one is reading this other than me, but whatever. I hope if you actually did read it that you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think! (I'm really hoping to get some awesome shit in there for all you sadists like me so if you don't enjoy gore or others getting hurt or it's a trigger for you there will be a warning just so you know; that is, if I ever _do_ get that far) I'll be updating soon my peeps!


	8. A Blushing Bride

"Here's to you.

You who see the gold within.

Who believes in a beautiful world.

You who tell the truth

and still expect people to be good.

Here's to you

who refuse to harden,

who refuse to "be realistic".

The world labels you a fool

and you accept the title graciously,

holding a bleeding heart in your hand,

a smile upon a face scarred by tears.

You who are a constant mess of

love and pain.

You who carries the world.

Here's to you.

You are magic."

* * *

Eren

He awoke to Levi holding him tightly; he knew that he had feelings for the shorter man, but would never admit it. Eren looked at Levi with a gentle glisten in his eyes. Yes, he was of course still upset, but he knew that his mom didn't have to deal with the gruesome beatings from Grisha anymore, and for that he was thankful. His mom was a wonderful person that didn't deserve what was done to her, but no matter how hard the beating, she'd always try to protect Eren.

* * *

He heard Levi stir next to him and spoke up.

"Good morning, sleepyhead."

"Huh? Oh, Eren, how are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

"It was nothing."

"I'm serious, Levi-if it weren't for you I…I don't think I would have handled this situation so…well…I guess."

"It's fine kid. It wasn't like any of this was your fault."

"I know..but-" Before he continued Levi interrupted him.

"How would you like some breakfast?" He checked the time. "Scratch that; wanna get lunch?"

Eren smiled and let out a small chuckle, which seemed to surprise Levi. Of course he didn't expect him to laugh; his mother had just commit suicide, but Eren knew something Levi didn't.

"Sure, just let me shower and get dressed."

"Ok. I'll be doing the same in my dorm so if you get out before me, don't hesitate to just come in."

"Mkay." Eren replied, wishing Levi could stay just a bit longer, but he was hungry so he wasn't too upset.

They went down to the recently opened Krispy Kreme and grab a dozen doughnuts; half just glazed-for Levi- and three raspberry filled with three powdered sugar ones for Eren.

They went back to Eren's dorm and ate them because Levi said he "didn't want the brat to get stuff all in the carpet and the counters".

After they ate, Eren talked Levi into cuddling. He knew Levi liked it, but would never admit to it. They watched movies and chatted all day. When Levi suggested skipping due to the circumstances, Eren denied saying "What happened to her happened. I know you may not understand this, but please try. Yes, I loved her-with all my heart in fact- but she deserved an escape." When Levi tried to respond, Eren did shushed him by shoving popcorn in his face. Levi made a look of disgust and they started laughing like maniacs. Levi's laugh was surprisingly loud and hearty and Eren loved it. _Wow…he actually laughed-that's amazing! I can't believe I got him to laugh! But what if was out of pity…nah; he couldn't have. It seemed too…realistic._

"Hey, Brat! You with me?"

"Huh? Oh yea, sorry. I do that a lot…hehe…" He tried to act casual, but he knew the act was nothing against a person like Levi.

"Whatever." Levi scoffed. Eren sighed in relief that Levi wasn't being pushy. He shifted his gaze back at the beautiful, rude man. He didn't know how long he was staring, but as soon as the eyes met his, he went crazy.

"Ay, Brat, what do you think you're doing?"

"I…uh…I was just…um…I was sleeping! Yea! With my eyes open!" Levi gave him a weird look but just shrugged and Eren sighed making a mental note to stop doing that. He saw Levi check his phone and curse.

"I have to go. Will you be ok?"

"Yea, I'll be fine. I can just call Armin or Mikasa over if I need to Go on, you look like it's important."

"Thanks." Very much to his surprise, Eren received a feathery kiss on his forehead, but before he could question it, Levi left.

For some reason, Eren felt a tingly sensation in his stomach. He decided to call Armin and Mikasa over to hang out.

* * *

When Mikasa and Armin arrived, they bombarded Eren with "Are you ok's" and "We're so sorry's". Eventually he just got tired of it and told them to stop; that he was fine. He pondered over telling them what Levi had done, but decided against it knowing that if he did, Mikasa would freak, and he certainly wasn't in the mood for that. They all eventually got hungry and headed to Taco Bell. They normally headed there anyways, besides; it was cheap and good so no one complained-that was until they all had to take a shit and they regretted every last bit of it.

He wondered what Levi was doing and thought of texting him (he gave Eren his just in case he needed something) but decided against it; he _did_ seem like whatever he was called was urgent. Instead, Eren played a few video games, in which none of them piked his interest at the moment. By the time it was midnight, he was exhausted, even though he'd done absolutely nothing that day' so he decide to go to bed.

The next day in his classes he sat by Levi, who didn't seem to mind and they got coffee afterwards.

"Hey, Levi, why did you do that yesterday?"

"Do what?" He replied with a smug look on his face.

"You know…" Eren tried to hint him without actually saying.

"No I don't Brat so spit it out."

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Oh, that, you looked like you needed some comfort."

"You could have just given me a hug, though."

"Well I didn't. End of discussion."

Eren shut up after that not wanting Levi to leave and him to hang out in his dorm. To his surprise, Levi complied. Eren of course had no idea why he did that; there wasn't really anything to do in his dorm.

* * *

When they got to his dorm, they had decided to just play some video games; Levi thought most of them were stupid, but played anyways. They played for hours until it got late and they had to go to sleep since they both had classes the next day.

In Advanced Comp., Eren wouldn't leave Levi alone.

"Hey, wanna hang out after class?"

"Just shut up, Brat. That's the fifth time you've asked me today."

"Ok…but you still haven't answered me."

"If I said yes will you stop pestering me?"

"Yes."

"Then fine, I'll hang out with you."

"Yay!" Eren wanted to hug Levi right then, but knew it'd be a bad idea considering that they were in class, and he knew Levi wouldn't like it very much.

"Ay, Brat, where are we going?"

"I can't tell you; it's a surprise." Eren knew exactly where he wanted to go and was hoping Levi would like it.

* * *

It took about a half hour train ride to get there, but the look in Levi's eyes told him all he needed to know; he liked it. Eren took him to His childhood park; Park Shiganshina. He actually was surprised that Levi enjoyed it considering that they knew practically nothing about each other.

"I didn't know if you would like it, but I wanted to give it a try." Eren lightly blushed and tried to hide his face so Levi wouldn't see.

"It's amazing. I don't know what to say…thank you, Eren."

"I-I just took you to the park…W-Why are you acting like it's something s-special?"

"Because it is; to me at least. No one takes time to be with me normally."

"Oh, well, you're welcome Levi." Eren smiled at him gently and saw the corners of Levi's mouth turn into a small, but noticeable, smile. They sat on a benched and talked for a few minutes as Eren's stomach began to growl.

"Ay, Brat, did you not eat lunch."

"Yea, but not much. Honestly, I was planning on getting dinner with you." Eren blushed when he said this.

"Fine. As long as the place is clean and the food is decent."

"Do you like burgers?"

"Yea."

"Great! I know the perfect place to eat!"

* * *

Eren took them to a small burger joint at a street corner. When they went in, Eren couldn't help but look at Levi to see pleasure in his eyes. Eren was glad that this place was clean; maybe not to Levi's standards, but good enough.

They ordered and sat down at a booth Levi had picked out and cleaned off.

"Ay, Brat, you wanna get coffee after classes every afternoon?"

This request caught Eren by surprise. _Why does he want to do it every day? I didn't think he liked me…_ Eren pondered over an answer for a moment.

"Yes or no?"

"Un…Sure."

"You can just say no if you wanna, ya know."

"No! I mean no, I d- I will. You just…startled me."

"How? I just asked if you would like to get coffee."

"I-I just didn't think you really…liked me too well…"

"Well I do, so get the fuck over." Eren's cheeks started to get warm and the realization that he was blushing made it worse.

"Will you stop that? You look like a fucking blushing bride."

"S-Sorry…"

"Tch. Whatever Brat."

* * *

It got late and they headed back to their dorms, saying goodbye when they reached their destination.

Eren decided to take a shower and go to bed, trying to get some thoughts out of his mind.

 _He likes me…that's great! Ugh he was right though, I AM acting like a damn blushing bride. It's not like It's my fault though! I can't help that he's so handsome. I don't care what people think, he's not an asshole like he seems._ And with that thought, Eren fell into a deep, wonderful sleep.

Poem: You guessed it! Andrea Michelle and _Kalopsia_

Note: AHHHH THANK YOU TO THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE READ THIS 9AKA LIKE 3 PEOPLE SO FAR BUT WHATEVER) I ACTUALLY THOUGHT YALL WOULD'VE GOTTEN BORED! THANK SOSOSO MUCH!(I'm sorry that I haven't been using line breaks but I totally fogot about them!) Lots of Love! -W.E.


	9. Everyday Coffee

"I wished upon the stars and

they handed me their moon.

You awoke the storms within

and inspired waves of emotion

I thought long dried."

* * *

Levi

He wanted to stay with the Brat a little longer, but Hanji had an "emergency". Hanji's emergency was also considered "hang out eith me or I tell the kid you like him". How they knew about Eren, he will never know.

* * *

They had gone to the mall, to Levi's demise, and went shopping. Hanji talked the whole time, but Levi just ignored them and thought about Eren. _I hope he's ok...the kid did lose his mother not too long ago..._

Hanji stopped talking a moment and looked at Levi.

" Hey, what's up? Are you alright?" they questioned him.

"What? Yea...I'm great..."

"No you so are not! Is it the Eren kid? The one with those eyes?"

"How the fuck do you know about him?"

"The usual stalking. I only did it to see if he was good for you!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what it means, Levi. You like him but you're afraid to admit it. I honestly can't blame you, though. He's quite handsome."

"I'm not gay, Shitty Glasses; you know that."

"No, Levi, I don't know that. Especially the way you act around him. Sure I've only seen you two together like, twice, but still; I can tell you really like him."

"Whatever. I should go, it's getting late. Au revoir."

"See ya Levi!"

He left and headed to his dorm. When he got there, he went straight to the shower. The scalding water cleared his mind until it was time to get out. He plopped on his bed and almost instantly fell asleep. _Why does being around Hanji have to be so exhausting?_

* * *

After class, Eren invited Levi out for coffee and they talked for a bit.

"Hey, Levi, why did you do that yesterday?"

He knew exactly what the Brat was talking about, but he tried to shake it off in hopes the kid would just shut up.

"Do what?"

"You know…" He saw Eren blush the slightest bit. _Yes, I do know. I just don't want to talk about it…_

"No; I don't, Brat, so spit it out" _Please, please, please; just say forget about it…_

"Why did you kiss me?" _Goddamnit he said it…come on Levi think of a good excuse other than "I really like you"._

"Oh, that, you looked like you needed some comfort." _Please believe me.._

"You could have just given me a hug, though." _For fuck's sake would the kid just stop it?_

"Well I didn't. End of discussion."

Levi was glad that the Brat finally shut up about the kiss, but a bit annoyed when he asked to hang out in his dorm. Of course, Levi accepted, he liked the kid anyways, so he would spend as much time as possible with him without seeming weird.

 _I can't believe all we've been doing is playing video games; it's so childish, and normally I despise them, but right now, with him, it's fun..._

* * *

The trip to the park really surprised Levi. He told the Brat that it was special because no one took him anywhere (other than Hanji lately), which wasn't completely untrue, but it also wasn't completely true. He just didn't want to tell Eren that he was really happy to alone with him, outside of the dorms-not to mention, the burgers were great.

* * *

Levi was glad the kid accepted the offer for coffee in the afternoons. He'd thought he would get rejected and Eren would think he was weird, but he didn't, at least, he hoped so.

He had no idea why, but he was excited to be able to have coffee with the bright-eyed boy. He didn't know if this was a nervous excitement (which it probably was) or if was just full out excitement because he gets to see the one guy that he actually liked.

"Hey! Levi! Over here!"

He walked over to the table that the Brat was at.

"Ay kid. Wait a minute so I can get some tea."

"Oh, I already got some for you. I didn't know what you liked, so I just got black."

"It's perfect." Levi practically whispered, hoping Eren wouldn't hear, thankfully he didn't.

"What was that?"

"Thanks."

"Oh…No problem! So, what do you wanna talk about? You _are_ the one who invited _me_ here." He chuckled. Levi didn't know what to say, and started to turn pale from being nervous. _Well at least I know what type of excitement I had…_

"Hey, Levi, I was just kidding. Are you ok?" Levi let out a quiet sigh in relief.

"Yea kid I'm fine. The...uh…tea was just a bit hot."

"Really? It's sat out for five minutes…must be the cup...oh well. You sure you're ok?"

"Yes, I'm sure.'

"Ok, good. We wouldn't want you to get that tongue of yours burned now would we?" He winked and smirked.

 _Is he fucking flirting with me? What the fuck? On a totally different topic, that was hot._

"Are you flirting with me?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. Do you want me to be?"

 _What the hell? Since when did Eren act like this? Sure, it's totally hot, but unexpected._

"Uh…Um…I-" He closed his mouth, not knowing what to say.

"I was just joking Levi," he laughed. "Don't even try to answer that."

He laughed again, leaving Levi with butterflies in his stomach.

 _What is this kid doing to me? Actually, what am I letting the kid do to do me?_

"Um...ok. So…"

"God, Levi. You suck at making conversation."

"That's because I don't normally need to…" He mumbled barely loud enough for the other to hear him.

"Fine, I'll do it then. What's your favorite color?"

"Really? My favorite color? Is that all you could think of?"

"Do you have anything better, Grumpy?"

"Hmph. It's grey. What's yours?" Levi didn't exactly enjoy this, but at the same time he did.

"Oh, mines purple."

"Purple? I expected blue or green or something."

"Nope. It's purple. Is that a problem?" The sudden hostility startled Levi, especially over a damn color.

"What? No! I just thought it'd be something else…"

"God, Levi. You're so easy!" Eren laughed again.

"W-What is that supposed to mean!?"

"It means you can chill the fuck out. Just because I'm gay doesn't mean you should be nervous. Is this about the day I got… _the news_ and you halfway told me you liked me?"

 _Oh shit...I totally forgot about that and it's not like I can tell him off…it was a bad day for him and if try to say anything like "I didn't mean it" or "I was just trying to make you feel better" it Be a lie and 2. Might hurt his feelings..._

"Look kid, I don't think I have to spell it out that I like you. Hell, most people know that I'm asexual, well, demisexual now, but that's not the point. You probably don't think of me that way anyways. But no, it is not specifically about that day."

"W-Wait- you l-like me?"

"I guess I _do_ have to spell it out for you. Yes, Brat, I like you. Deal with it."

"Oh, I'll deal with it that's for sure. Rivaille, would you like to date me?"

"Wait what? You're serious? Look kid, you don't know what you're getting yourself into. You already know how much of an ass I am so that should be a good enough reason to not wanna date me."

"Damnit Levi, just answer the fucking question."

Alright! Fine! I'll go out with your cute ass!" _Oh fuck…I called him cute in his face…that was_ _ **not**_ _supposed to happen, even if we're dating.._

"You think I'm cute?" Eren gave him an eager look.

"Yea, sure. But don't let it fool you, it's all in the eyes baby." _What the fucking hell am I thinking? Calling him baby? We literally just started dating! Get your head together Levi or he'll rethink his choice of dating you!_

He saw a blush rise on Eren's cheeks. _He really is cute though…_ Levi admitted to himself.

"T-Thanks…I guess this means we're dating, right? Oh, this is so exciting…I've never dated anyone before!"

Levi almost spat out his tea.

"WHAT?!" YOU'VE NEVER DATED ANYONE?! HOW?!"

"I'm not exactly boyfriend material, Levi."

"Sure looks like you are to me…"

He saw Eren blush again and almost smiled.

Levi let out a yawn and looked at the time- 4:00 pm.

"Hey Brat, you wanna head to my dorm and take a nap?"

"Fuck that sounds great. Let's go."

* * *

They practically fell on the bed when they arrived to Levi's dorm.

"Hey Levi?" He heard the other whisper and hummed in response.

"Can we cuddle? Please?"

"Fine, Baby." He smirked when he saw Eren blush for god knows what time that day and embraced the kid. They soon fell peacefully asleep in each others arms.

* * *

Poem: The one and only Andrea Michelle, duh. In her book _K alopsia_

A/N: I know I know I'm sorry it's been a while since I've updated! I just didn't feel like writing and instead just full out procrastinated. Stupid excuse but it's true. I'm sorry though! Please forgive me? But either way you got your update for this horrid story so please don't kill me! I also thought about waiting to get them to start dating but I made the story move along too fast so their dating. Yay? Lots of love! - W.E.


	10. Tacos

**No poem today, just this;**

 **A/N: AHHHHH IM SO SORRYYYY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOR FUCKING EVER I JUST PROCRASTINATED AND FORGOT AND HAD SCHOOL AND HAD NO IDEAS OF WHAT TO WRITE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I REALLY AM TRULY SORRY! HERE'S SOME TERRIBLY WRITTEN SMUT TO FIX IT!**

Eren

 _He screamed and squirmed, trying to get out of the death grip on him, but never succeeding._

" _Please! I'm sorry! It was an accident!"_

" _The hell it was! How could that be an accident? Hm, Boy? Just stop struggling or you'll get it even worse! And trust me when I say this- I will enjoy giving you even more lashings for this!"_

 _The whip burned against his skin, causing tears to fall down his face. Blood was everywhere; all from him. His back, chest, and abdomen were covered in cuts, burns, reopened scars, and more unmentionables. He'd pass out he could, but knew that if he did there would be even more wounds when he awakens and he'd receive new ones for not staying awake._

" _It's all your fault! Why would you do that?! We should have never had you! This is what you earned you selfish, whiny son of a bitch!"_

" _Please! I'm sorry!"_

" _NO! It's all your fault! It's all your fault! It's all you-_

Eren awoke suddenly with tears streaming down his face. He hadn't had a nightmare in a month and the PTSD pills should've been working. _"I must be getting immune to them,"_ he assumed. His shrink did say the nightmares might come back eventually; Eren had hoped it'd at least be longer than this.

He felt Levi shift beside him and groan before sitting up on his elbow. He reached out and slid his fingers through Eren's hair.

"Hey, you ok?"

Eren realized that he was sobbing and took a few deep breaths before replying.

"I'm fine; just a bad dream is all."

"Wanna talk about it?"

" _Damn I love his voice like that…we should take more naps like this"_

"No, I'm ok-really."

Levi merely grunted in reply and shifted to check the time on his alarm clock. 5:30 PM blinked at him.

"Do you want to go out for dinner or have me make something here?" Levi asked.

"Can we stay in, please? I don't think I really wanna go out right now…"

"Sure." Levi kissed his forehead and got out of the bed, only for Eren to realize he was naked. Eren stared in awe at the perfectly chiseled frame, not knowing Levi was staring back at him.

"Like what you see?" Eren blinked out of his daydream and tried to say something, but had nothing _to_ say.

"I-um..I Just…I was….um…" was the only reply he could muster.

Levi chuckled at Eren and walked out to make dinner.

" _Oh the things I'd do to him."_ Eren thought whilst walking to the kitchen.

"Do tell." Levi smirked at him.

"WAIT- I said that out loud?! SHIT. I didn't mean it that way! Well I did but, uh…um…fuck."

"Maybe later, darling." He winked causing Eren to blush.

" _Time for a change of topic please."_

"So, what's for dinner?"

"Oh no- you are not getting away that easily. I'm still curious of what you'd do to me." Levi walked up to him and put his arms around Eren's waist.

"I might actually want to test some of them out." They were so close and Eren hated that he was being teased, but loved the seductive tone in Levi's voice. He felt a nibble on his ear and stifled a moan.

"C'mon baby, why are you holding back? I want to hear you moan like a whore."

That was it- he couldn't hold back the moan anymore; it was quiet, but Levi still heard it.

Before he knew it, hands were on his ass, lifting him onto the counter as his neck was being bit at.

"Ah-Le-ah- Levi c'mon, stop teasing me already!" Eren whined; he could only take so much. His hands shifted down to Levi's cock, wrapping them around it.

"E-Eren…" Levi moaned as Eren's hands stroked him oh so slowly.

"Eren…c-come o-on…Stop t-teasing me..a-ah."

"It's payback for being naked when you got out of bed, luring me into this, and teasing me as well. Do you have any lube?" he'd stopped stroking by then so Levi could answer audibly.

"It's in the drawer under you." Eren pushed Levi back and open the drawer, grabbing the lube inside. Putting some on his fingers, he got on all fours and puts one in his ass for Levi to watch. _"I hope he likes this"_

"Eren please. I beg you let me do it." Eren pulls the finger out and motions for Levi to come over. Levi puts some lube on his fingers and gets to work, slowly sliding the first number in to the knuckle.

"L-Levi m-more, please."

"Look who's begging now." Eren moans at the seductive tone in Levi's voice. _"Why does he have to be so sexy?"_ Another finger is slipped in and Levi starts to scissor Eren's hole, stretching it out even more.

"Ngh Levi, don't stop."

"Didn't plan on it baby." _"Goddamnit, he had to use the same tone again!"_ Eren moans continue to fill the room as Levi slips a third finger in, looking for _the spot_.

"A-Ah L-Levi, hit t-there a-again."

Eren whines when the fingers are pulled out, leaving him feeling empty. He turned his neck around when he heard the lube being popped open, seeing Levi put it on his member and stroke it a few times.

"Levi p-please; I d-don't wanna w-wait much l-longer."

"God, you beg like a whore, keep it up and I might not be able to resist you much longer."

If Eren wasn't fully hard before, he was then.

"P-please Levi, just p-put i-it in al-already."

"Since you asked so nicely. You'll have to jump off of there though." Eren hopped off the counter only to be picked up by Levi instantly.

"L-Levi w-what-" He couldn't finish as he felt the tip of Levi's cock at his entrance. He wanted more; it was too slow for him. He pulled himself down and was practically impaled.

"Ah Levi, y-you're s-so big." It was intense; he may have been able to go down earlier, but Levi had a sure grip and wouldn't allow for Eren to speed up. After a minute, he it it again.

"A-Ah Levi hit there again!" Levi sped up and continued to hit Eren's prostate.

"L-Levi I'm about to-"

"Me too." Eren felt his body clench in ecstasy around Levi, knowing soon enough that he'd be filled to the rim, and he was right. A loud moan sounded from Levi as he released. Coming down from their highs panting and smelling of sweat, Levi carried Eren bridal style down the hall and into the bathroom, setting him down on the sink counter. He turned on the water and got Eren in before letting himself in and they sat on the floor, washing each other's bodies in silence before Eren couldn't take it anymore.

"Levi, I'm sorry if I went too fast; I wasn't thinking and I j-just…" Tears started rolling down his face.

"Shh Eren its ok. I'm not mad; we both wanted it. Trust me, I would've said something if I didn't."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." They sat there a few more minutes before getting out. Eren had a slight limp, hoping Levi wouldn't notice, knowing he would.

"You ok there? You seem to be limping a little." Levi smirked at him.

"Oh shut up; if I ever top you'll be the same."

"Is that a challenge? I might bottom once to see if that's true." Eren blushed at this comment and stayed quiet.

"So, I'm thinking we go out for dinner now considering we just fucked on the counter I cook on. What do you think?" Eren's face got even hotter.

"Sounds good to me," he chuckled. "The café ok to you?"

"Yep. Let's go." They grabbed their jackets and wallets and headed out.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, except for every time Eren thought about their fuck, he blushed-which was almost constantly.

"You need to stop blushing; it's too fucking cute." This just made Eren blush even more. They had had dinner and went to the park for a walk. Levi snaked his arm around Eren's waist and pulled him close, continuing to walk until Eren saw a bench near the pond.

"Come on Levi! I wanna see the ducks!" Dragging Levi behind, Eren ran towards the ducks gleefully, wishing he had brought crackers with him.

They sat on the bench in silence, but unlike the other times, this wasn't awkward, but peaceful. As Eren watched the ducks, eh felt someone watching him, moving to see it was only Levi.

"You look beautiful like this." Eren blushed furiously and returned with a small, but sincere, smile, as he didn't know how else to reply. No one had called him beautiful before, guys were hot and handsome, but beautiful? Nope. Minutes turned into hours and it was dark, but there they still were, on the bench holding hands; until someone's stomach just had to growl.

"Hungry already Eren?"

"Already? What do you mean _already?_ It's been _hours_ since we've eaten!" He had a goofy smile and giggled.

"Well _fine then, Mr.I-eat-all-the-time._ How do tacos sound right now? Because I think they sound delicious."

"Yes please, I beg you. I need _something_ , anything!"

"Hmm….Anything?" Levi said with a smirk.

"Leeeevviiii come oonnn. I'm hungry as fuck; can we just head to the stand over there?"

"Fine! Fine!" Levi threw his hands up in the air as they walked towards the taco stand.

Levi

He knew that Eren would get hungry sometime, and he also knew the stand would be there. He knew who worked there, but Eren couldn't know that. Eren couldn't know a lot of things.

Levi paid for their tacos and they sat down at a nearby bench. "Mph this is really good! Holy shit Levi, try yours!"

Levi didn't need to try it to know they were decent tacos, but he acted like he'd never had them before, for Eren.

"Yea, they're alright." Eren looked at him, surprised.

"Alright! They're not just alright, Levi!"

Levi chuckled at his response.

"You haven't tried mine yet, Titan Brat,"

"I'm not a titan, you're just short."

They exchanged a few kicks and laughs before heading back to Levi's dorm.

"Do you wanna stay here or go to your own dorm tonight?"

"I'm going to go my own. I don't trust you after this afternoon and I have classes tomorrow."

"Well, goodnight Eren." Levi pulled him in for a kiss and they said their goodbyes.

Eren

That night was the best of Eren's life; the sex, dinner, the walk and ducks, and the tacos. It was simple, but cherishable. After a long, hot shower, he headed to bed with no nightmares.

He awakened and groaned into the cold darkness, trying to grab his blanket to only realize he was handcuffed to his bed. No, not his, just _a_ bed. His struggles echoed and he heard a familiar voice.

"Hello Eren. How are you today?" No. _No. They wouldn't do this to him; they loved him…but why?"_

 **A/N: Clifhanger! Hehehe Not sorry! Have fun thinking about who it is! (Sorry about the really late update though!) -Zinx**


End file.
